


metallic and blue and strangely familiar

by rarmaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, in which Sora has to deal with his passengers having Emotions without knowing he even HAS passengers, the ghost of Ven is here also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: Sora stumbles on the Chamber of Repose.





	metallic and blue and strangely familiar

They really didn’t have a _reason_ to be poking around the Heartless manufactory, but Sora was naturally curious, and Donald and Goofy had long given up on discouraging him from exploring (unless there were obviously more urgent matters at hand, but right now there were not).

It was a weird place to be, as well as deeply unsettling. It was well-lit, but in a harsh, mechanical way. And seeing the walls tower up for what felt like miles on every side, completely covered with… pods? And were those _hearts_ inside each one? Sora didn’t want to think about it, and quickly directed his attention _downwards_. There was paneling on the floor that split right down the middle, suggesting it might lead to something… below?

Sora knelt down and knocked against the metal. Sure enough, it sounded hollow. He squinted up at the computer above them—there was probably a password or something, but also…

He gestured Donald and Goofy to move off of the thing, and backed away to the edge himself. He summoned his Keyblade and pointed it directly at the center. There was a flash of light, a _clunk,_ and then whirring as the panels separated and revealed a spiraling staircase that went… really, _really_ far down.

“You sure we should be poking around down there?” Goofy asked, nervously eyeing the gaping darkness below.

Sora just shrugged, grinning as he let his Keyblade vanished. “I don’t see a problem with it!” he called, and hopped onto the stairs.

It was very, very, _very_ far down. And there were a _lot_ of stairs. Sora was already regretting what would be the climb back up, but kept pressing on anyway. There _had_ to be something good down here, right? No one would hole out something _this_ deep into the ground just for the fun of it—maybe for mining, he guessed? But this didn’t look like a mine. It looked intentionally built. Like something was being hidden down here.

When they finally reached the bottom, Sora wasn’t disappointed. Well. He was a little bit. There were a lot of doors with some heavy security on them, which appeared to have been hiding—holding?—something at _some_ point. But peering through the bars in windows showed nothing but empty rooms, and his hair wasn’t standing on end like there were Heartless around, so he guessed they were all empty. Maybe that was a good thing.

“This place gives me the creeps,” Donald muttered. He stood in the center of the hallway, arms folded over his chest and scowling up a storm. (He too, would be dreading the climb back up.)

Goofy moved away from the door he’d been peering through. “It doesn’t look like anything’s here, Sora,” he said.

Sora sighed, already well aware of that. “Well, there’s one more door,” he said, nodding towards the door at the very end of the hall. It didn’t look as high security as the others. “Maybe there’s something good in there.”

There was.

Or, well… it was _interesting,_ anyway, and that’s really all Sora asked for.

It was a pure white room with silvery, glimmering chain patterns running up the circular walls. There appeared to be a throne in the middle, though it faced away from the door. The throne was white like everything else in here, just without the chain decal.

Sora walked forward, laying his hand curiously on the throne, running his fingers across its surface as he walked around it.

There was one more thing in this room, hidden by the throne until he was on the other side of it.

And as Sora laid eyes on it, the wind was knocked out of his chest.

It was hard to explain why, exactly. It was hard to place the sudden terrible feeling in his stomach, and what was causing it—or rather, why this pile of blue tinted armor on the floor was causing it. He’d never seen anything like this armor before, and yet.

And yet.

He walked towards it with staggering steps, then dropped to his knees in front of it. That terrible thing in his chest bubbled up and came out. It was sobs, gasps for air, a dread boiling thick in his throat.

Because if this was here, then where was—? What had happened to—?

He couldn’t finish the thoughts, couldn’t place a name to the anxieties that burned in his chest.

He couldn’t do anything but sit there and cry, hands pressed against the ground and tears pouring down his cheeks. If he had to describe this as anything, he’d describe it as something like Twilight Town—when a foreign feeling had bubbled up within him at the thought of leaving Hayner and the rest of them behind, when that foreign feeling had come out as tears down his cheeks.

But that feeling hadn’t made his heart ache like it was going to split in two.

“Sora?” came Goofy’s voice, cutting through the maelstrom in his chest. And then, Donald’s voice came a second later, a worried echo of: “Sora..?”

Sora hastily wiped at his eyes. “I- sorry,” he said, and the sobs became a short, empty laugh. “Sorry, I don’t know why?” The tears wouldn’t stop falling. “I don’t know why I’m—”

Goofy ran his hand in soothing circles over Sora’s back, and Sora took deep breaths and tried to contain the feelings spilling out of him. Finally the sobs became more nervous laughter, and:

“Sorry, sorry,” Sora said, scrubbing at his eyes again. “I’m okay now. Like I said, I don’t know what came over me.” And when Goofy kept hovering, he laughed and pushed him playfully away. “I mean it, I’m fine!”

The feeling was ebbing away—that spiral of anxiety and dread and pain… Well, it didn’t fade completely. But it took a spot in the back of his chest where it didn’t hurt quite as strongly. That was all Sora could really ask of it, he supposed. He pushed himself to his feet.

The three of them took one more glance around the room, and Donald quacked in surprise pretty quickly.

“Isn’t that a Keyblade?” he asked, pointing.

It was.

Leaning against the wall by the armor was a Keyblade of a similar blue metal. What was it doing just sitting here? Sora stepped towards it, reaching a hand out—

_You can’t!_

Sora pulled his hand back, the sensation much like he’d been stung.

_It’s not yours it’s hers and you can’t you can’t you can’t you can’t._

That foreign feeling was churning in his chest again, and when the tears burned in the back of his eyes they felt _angry,_ so Sora moved away, turning to Donald and Goofy with a nervous laugh, scratching at the back of his head.

“I don’t think I should take it,” he told them. “I mean… This place kind of feels like a graveyard… Seems a little disrespectful to just rob it, y’know?”

Donald and Goofy considered it a second, and then nodded, agreeing.

“Let’s head back,” Sora said.

Donald went first, grumbling. Sora lingered. And since Sora lingered, so did Goofy.

“Sora?” he asked. “Didja… _know_ who these belonged to?”

“I… no,” Sora answered. It was the truth. He didn’t know who these belonged to.

But he couldn’t shake the feeling that he should.

He tore his eyes away from the armor, and the Keyblade.

“Come on, let’s go.”


End file.
